This invention relates to a combination tool, and more particularly to a multi-purpose tool based upon the principle of hand shears, and particularly useful in rescue operations.
Multi-purpose combination tools based upon the principle of hand-held shears have been disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 553,579 to Frye, 1,666,968 to James, 1,356,119 to Bassisty, 2,778,254 to Carapellotti, 2,434,550 to Daniel and 2,131,395 to Voss. Such implements have generally been designed for specific areas of application such as kitchen tasks, fisherman's tasks or specialized manufacturing operations.
In the realm of rescue work, such as practiced in many cities and rural areas, the rescue worker is often called upon to rapidly respond to an emergency situation involving actual or potential personal injury or property damage. Because of the urgent and varied nature of each assignment, and the adverse or hazardous working conditions generally encountered, it is not feasible for the rescue worker to carry a large assortment of cumbersome tools. Nevertheless, certain tasks, both common and specialized, must frequently be performed in the course of rescue missions, and the requisite tools may be indispensible. A particularly prevalent task encountered is a cutting operation, as may be carried out on battery cables, clothing, auto seat belts or other items of common occurrence.
It is accordingly an object of the present invention to provide a compact hand tool which can perform a number of useful functions. It is another object to provide rugged compact hand shears specially adapted to perform a number of functions found useful in rescue operations. These and other objects and advantages will become apparent hereinafter.